dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Database:Location Template
}}} } | Image = } | ImageSize = }| }|250px}} | ImageText = } | Gallery = } | OfficialName = } | Aliases = } | Custom = } | CustomLabel = } | Universe = } | Galaxy = } | Sector = } | StarSystem = } | Star System = } | Planet = } | Continent = } | Country = } | State = } | Province = } | City = } | Locale = } | Dimensions = } | Population = } | Creators = } | Last = } | First = } }} } | ''This page is similar in name to other pages. } |For }, see }. }} } |For }, see } | }. }} } |For }, see } | }. }} }} }} }} }| }||Category:Distinguish Fix Needed}}| }} }| }| }| }| }| }| }}}}|}}|}} } | } }} } } | } | History of location has not yet been written. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } /Appearances |* Appearances of (Chronological)}} * Appearances of * Location Gallery: /Images | * Catalogued images related to }} /Fan Art | * Fan Art Gallery: }} } | } } }} | | }} > 0 | }} }} /Appearances | | /Appearances}} > 0 | }} }} /Images | | /Images}} > 0 | }} }} /Quotes | | /Quotes}} > 0 | }} }} Usage Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF LOCATION | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Galaxy = GALAXY | StarSystem = STAR SYSTEM | Planet = PLANET | Continent = CONTINENT | Country = COUNTRY | City = CITY | State = STATE ( OR PROVINCE ) | Province = PROVINCE ( OR STATE ) | Locale = LOCALE | Dimensions = AREA / DIMENSIONS | Population = POPULATION | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | PointsOfInterest = POINTS OF INTEREST | Residents = RESIDENTS | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | PointsOfInterestHeader = DEFAULT : Points Of Interest | ResidentsHeader = DEFAULT : Residents | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * The 'Characteristics' header within the infobox will only appear if a value is set for 'Dimensions'. * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty sytnax? __NOEDITSECTION__ L __NOEDITSECTION__ } | | }} } | }|[}} || }} | }} }|;}} | }|;|0}} Locations| ]][[Category: }|;|1}} Locations| ]][[Category: }|;|2}} Locations| ]][[Category: }|;|3}} Locations| ]][[Category: }|;|4}} Locations| ]][[Category: }|;|5}} Locations| ]][[Category: }|;|6}} Locations| ]][[Category: }|;|7}} Locations| ]]|[[Category:]]}} | }}} Locations }} } | }} }| }} | }} } | }} } | }} }| }} | }} } | }} }| }} | }} } | }} }| }} | }} } | }}}| }} }| }} | }} } | }}}| }} }| }} | }} } | }} }| }} | | }} } | }} }| }} | }} } | }|[[Category: }| ]]}}}} }| }} | }}